Total Drama Portal 2 Equestria
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Spin-Off to my other fic Total Drama Back 2 The Island. When Izzy brings Dara to the center of the forest to show him something, they end up in a land of talking ponies! Not only that, but they have also turned into ponies! Rated T for Izzy.


"Come on D-Man! Hurry up!" Izzy exclaimed as she waited at the spot she had visited a few hours ago.

"I'm coming Iz…." Dara called back to his friend as he walked through the forest, pushing away the overgrowth, about twenty seconds away from where Izzy was standing.

"Hurry up you'll miss it!"

"I'm here, calm down." Dara said as he came from the bushes into the small clearing where Izzy was standing, bouncing on the spot in anticipation.

"I can't stay calm! This is one of the most awesome things I've ever seen and you could've missed it!"

"I can't see anything…." Dara told her. As if on cue the ground begun to shake, knocking Dara off his feet. Izzy, who seemed to anticipate the moment, flipped backwards onto a rock.

"It's happening!" She cheered as the earth begun to crack in the shape of a plus sign. Dara's eyes widened as the pieces around the lines of the 'plus' began to sink into the ground in quarter-circle formations. An extremely bright light shone out of the hole in the shape of the circle as the two shielded their eyes. As soon as it came, it seemed to fade leaving a giant circle hole.

"It's finished!" Izzy announced as she dragged Dara over to the hole. The hole seemed to be filled with a rainbow coloured liquid.

"…..What the hell is this?" Dara questioned, looking quite shocked.

"Who knows?" Izzy replied before a grin spread across her face. "Hope you're ready for a swim D-Man!"

Before Dara could respond, Izzy grabbed him and leapt into the hole holding him. Instead of the liquid they expected, they simply continued to fall. Izzy cackled wildly all the way while Dara was too confused to scream at the endless fall. After a minute or so, they both suddenly passed out, leaving them to continue falling through the rainbow hole.

* * *

Dara awoke suddenly from what he thought had been a dream. But when he opened his eyes he saw he was in a place he didn't recognise. He was lying against a tree on a grassy part of some sort and everything looked…. Different. The grasses were greener, the water was bluer and everything just seemed happier in general. He attempted to stand up on his two feet, but was unable to so he crawled over to a nearby puddle of water. Where he expected to see his reflection he saw a dark blue pony with a messy black mane looking back at him. His eyes widened as he shook his head as if too properly wake himself. He looked back in the puddle again, hopeful to see himself, but again all he saw was the pony.

"I'm a pony?" He said to himself, freaked out. He looked in the puddle again before looking past the puddle to see an emerald green pony with a very messy orange mane panned out on the grass.

"Izzy?" He thought as he ran, I mean galloped towards the pony. He looked at her for a moment, noticing a darker green skull and crossbones on her back left leg. He poked her with his han- errr hoof which caused her eyes to dart open.

"Man, was that rainbow tunnel awesome!" She exclaimed before leaping to her hooves. She looked over and saw Dara standing beside her and gasped. "Oh crap! I've been kidnapped by the ponies again!"

"Izzy…"

"How do you know my name? Were you looking at my stuff?"

"You have no stu-"

"You'll never take me alive!" She suddenly exclaimed. Dara, half anticipating the move managed to just about catch her back legs before she could dart off.

"Izzy, it's me. Dara."

"Oh hai Dara….. wait why are you a pony?"

"I don't know….. but I could ask you the same question."

"What are you talking about? Izzy is Izzy not a pony!" She turned to the puddle and saw her ponified self in the reflection. "Okay, so I'm a pony Izzy. Come on let's go explore!" She kicked Dara off before skipping away. Dara quickly leaped up and caught up to her.

"So you don't find this weird?"

"Nope."

"Not even a bit?"

"A-nope?"

"You're so weird." Dara sighed.

"But that's why you love me!" Izzy teased which caused Dara to blush.

"How did this happen though?" Dara asked.

"Maybe that rainbow hole was a portal to a magical land of a tv-show where every character is a pony and was intended for little kids but ended up with a demographic of mainly teenage boys and older men." Izzy suggested. Dara raised an eyebrow in response.

"That… actually makes slight sense. It explains the happy, cartoony aspect of this place."

"That's why I'm the hero and you're the sidekick." Izzy said as she continued to skip along.

"Woah, I'm not a sidekick!" Dara told her.

"Okay, love interest then."

Dara blushed again as Izzy smirked.

"Anyways, wanna follow this road we just came to?" Izzy asked and when Dara looked down he saw that they were on a dirt path.

"Seems like a good idea." Dara told her.

"Well then onwards, for the great land of Narnia!" Izzy yelled before galloping off ahead.

Dara shook his head. _'That girl…. I guess Mare is so awesome." _He thought before he galloped after to catch up.

* * *

**Well, what do we have here? Is your friend Nutsy embracing a new fandom?**

**Yes indeed. But he is also…..a Brony!**

**Yep that's right, I watched an episode of Friendship is Magic and it took literally five minutes for me to begin to like the show. My fave is definitely Pinkie Pie. At the height of her randomness she is like our very own Izzy.**

**Well, it ain't that well written, but who cares? It has ponies! New chappie of B2TI is taking fooooorrrreeeevvvveeeerrrrr so I decided to fill the gap with some pony fun!**

**Anyways, next time we're off to Ponyville! Be sure to stay tuned for Dara and Izzy's encounters with the colourful (Both appearance and personality-wise) citizens of the show's main setting!**


End file.
